Mi Amado Ned
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Missy tendrá que ser sincera con sus sentimientos hacia el, el chico que hace latir su corazón, SU AMADO NED


**BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE UNA PAREJA QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME AGRADA BASTANTE.**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS CREADORES Y DE NICKELODEON **

**BIEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NED Y MOOZE NO SON PAJERA OK(AUN QUE TAMBIÉN ELLOS HACEN BUENA PAREJA)**

**_Un nuevo día de clases en para el creador del manual de supervivencia, nada menos que Ned joven caminaba hacia su casillero cuando uno brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás del el, el joven se volteo a ver de que brazos eran, cuando se encontró a una muy sonriente Missy._**

**_-Missy, por favor deja de hacer eso, ya te dije que me dejes de fastidiar. Dijo algo tranquilo Ned._**

**_-Creí que te gustaba verme todos los días llegando a la escuela. Menciono alegre la joven_**

**_-No es eso Missy, es solo que te la pasas siguiéndome a todas partes y honestamente es algo cansado_**

**_Missy miro con ojos dolidos a el chico que le roba el aliento, ella estaba triste, la verdad que se enamoro de el durante la cita que tuvieron pero poco después se entero que era parte de una apuesta, ella por su parte volvió a verlo y con algo de desilución le dijo._**

**_-Esta bien Ned te dejare de fastidiar, pero solo dime una cosa, ¿porque yo no te gusto?, digo se que no soy las mas comprensible pero en serio me gustas, pero sabes que, solo sigo molestándote como siempre ¿verdad?, lo mejor ese que ya me retire, adiós Ned y lo siento. Dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, para después darse vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar le dio un ´Te amo Ned´._**

**_Ned esta pasmado por todo lo que le había dicho, el sabia que le gustaba a Missy, pero no a tal grado, el joven se sonrojo un poco y antes de que ella empezara a caminar escucho´te amo Ned'._**

**_-Espera Missy .Dijo al tiempo de tomar del brazo a ella para que se puedan ver cara a cara._**

**_-Mira, no es que no me gustes, tu si me gustas pero, no crees que exageras en muchas ocasiones solo para llamar mi atención, por ejemplo las veces que usaste a tus guardias solo para que yo comiera contigo en el almuerzo._**

**_-Lo siento por esas veces Ned. Menciono apenada_**

**_-No importa solo no lo vuelvas ha hacer ok, pero acerca del otro tema perdón por nunca hacerte caso es solo que andaba tan atrás de Susie que no me fije en ti, espero que no me lo tomes a mal ni pienses que eres de segunda mesa pero, Missy puedo pedirte un favor?_**

**_-Claro Ned sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea. Dijo ella con el corazón en la mano._**

**_El tomó con sus manos ambas mejillas de ella y se iba acercando sus labios, pero antes de que se tocaron el le susurro._**

**_-Por favor ayúdame a olvidarla. Dijo acto seguido beso aquellos labios de sabor fresa._**

**_Ella no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas aparecieron por segunda vez, paso sus brazos por el cuello de el mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ned, el por su parte movió sus brazos a la cintura de ella a la vez de que poco a poco se separaba de ella._**

**_-¿Por que lo terminaste?. Le dijo ella con cierto enojo_**

**_-Que pasaría si Crabbs nos ve?. Le pregunto Ned_**

**_-Creo que estaríamos en problemas. Le contesto ella y Ned asintió con la cabeza_**

**_-Ned, amigo, te traigo buenas noticias. Lo llamo un joven de gafas en el rostro y piel morena_**

**_-¿Que pasa Cookie?. Dijo al tiempo de pasar su brazo a la cintura de Missy y ella abrazarse al torso el._**

**_-Por fin lisa ya es mi novia. Dijo con emoción el joven_**

**_-Eso es genial amigo, ademas de que te presento a mi novia. Dijo para mover su cabeza señalando a Missy, cosa que ella da una gran sonrisa ya que al fin es novia de su Ned querido._**

**_-No me sorprende, los vi besarse hace unos minutos. Les Dijo Cookie con suma tranquilidad y los tres soltaron risas y poco tiempo se acerco lisa a ellos mientras Cookie le tomaba de la mano_**

_**Minutos después entraron al salón de clases Mooze que habia llegado tarde casi se cae de espaldas cuanto se entero que Missy y Ned eran novios, durante el almuerzo Missy se había cambiado de mesa, en lugar de los populares se sentó con Ned y le agrado conocer mejor a Cabeza de coco y a Martin, recio una amenaza por parte de Jeniffer que si le hacia algo a Ned se le iba ha hacer pequeño el mundo, ella lo tomo bien y se aseguro de dejar en claro que solo tiene ojos para el. Para su amado Ned**_


End file.
